Shockwave Part 1
In the Temporal Cold War In the Shockwave '' |image= |series= |production=40358-026/126 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572233 |guests=John Fleck as Silik, Matt Winston as Temporal Agent Daniels, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, James Horan as Humanoid Figure, Stephanie Erb as Receptionist, David Lewis Hays as Tactical Crewman and Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval |previous_production=Two Days and Two Nights |next_production=Carbon Creek |episode=ENT S01E26 |airdate=22 May 2002 |previous_release=Two Days and Two Nights |next_release=Shockwave Part 2 |story_date(s)=February 2152 / 8 April 2151 / 31st century (circa 3052) |previous_story=Two Days and Two Nights |next_story=Shockwave Part 2 }} Summary While visiting an alien mining colony on Paraagan II, a shuttle accidentally sets fire to the large amounts of tetrazine in the atmosphere, instantly incinerating the 3,600 colonists on the surface, despite Lieutenant Reed's precautions. Captain Archer personally puts full blame on himself for all the deaths caused, and doesn't argue with Starfleet's Admiral Forrest when Enterprise's mission is officially cancelled, and the ship is ordered to return home (on the advice of Vulcan Ambassador Soval). Later, Archer is suddenly transported back 10 months in the past. He then encounters Crewman Daniels who warns him that the Suliban are trying to sabotage Enterprise's mission. He wants to help Archer discover the truth, because events must go on to preserve the timeline. Using information from Daniels, Reed finds a cloaked Suliban device on the shuttlepod's engine manifold, and Archer directs Commander Tucker to build advanced quantum beacon detectors. Enterprise then travels back to an asteroid field near Paraagan II where a Suliban ship is hiding. They quickly cripple and board the ship, finding computer memory chips with proof of the Suliban's plan. As Enterprise makes its escape, they are able to prove that the explosion wasn't their fault. Sub-Commander T'Pol is, however, still sceptical about the time travel explanation, as Vulcan scientists have proved it is impossible. Later the ship starts experiencing warp field problems, and soon detects 20 or 30 Suliban cell ships in pursuit. The ships decloak, and Silik orders Archer to surrender himself. Archer puts T'Pol in command, but he never makes it to the Suliban shuttle, as he is time transported again, this time to a derelict 31st century building overlooking a devastated cityscape. Daniels appears behind him telling him that bringing him into the future to protect him caused this dramatic change in the timeline. Archer asks to be sent back to repair the damage, but since all the time travel equipment is gone, they are both trapped. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Jason on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 6:56 pm: Well, someone screwed up while tinkering with the timeline. The 29th Century Feds had temporal shielding for their timeships, shouldn't the 31st Century Feds have something similar? Well, someone screwed up while tinkering with the timeline. The 29th Century Feds had temporal shielding for their timeships, shouldn't the 31st Century Feds have something similar? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: I don’t recall any line in Future's End I - II (VOY) or Relativity (VOY) to that effect. The Krenim timeships in Before and After (VOY) and Year of Hell I - II (VOY) did. Did you mean those? And even if they did have such a thing, is it possible for Future Guy’s faction to have gained an advantage, perhaps finding out the temporal variance of those shields, as Kes did in Before and After? inblackestnight on Monday, July 23, 2007 - 11:22 am: Captain Braxton did indeed say the Relativity had temporal shielding in Relativity. # SMT on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 7:11 pm: I thought Archer wanted to keep this Temporal Cold War thing confined to as few people knowing about it as possible. In Cold Front, he only told Tucker and T'Pol. But now he talks openly about his discussion with Daniels, a dead man, to Reed, and T'Pol casually mentions Daniels in Sato's presence. So much for security. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: It may have been necessary to do this, since he took his entire crew on a mission that involved using super-advanced technology. I also think he can trust Reed and Hoshi. If he started telling the entire crew, though, that might be a bit much. # And once the whole crew appears to know what's going on, so that anyone could go on the raid against the Suliban ship, it's still just Archer, T'Pol, and Tucker. Three against twenty. Brilliant tactics, Napoleon. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: Did the whole crew know about the Temporal Cold War? # Archer has Enterprise turn around to head back to the Perogan colony. Once nearly there, though, he tells Mayweather to head for a binary system over two light-years away, without stopping over for anything. Wouldn't it have been simpler and faster to have Mayweather make directly for the binary system? This may have been an attempt to disguise his intentions from the true culprits. # A small hint for Reed: if you're having trouble keeping the warp field balanced, don't call the chief engineer away from his engine room, where he might be able to do something about it. (Of course, Tucker had to be on the bridge so he could be present when Archer made his dramatic exit, but this is sloppy.) Alternatively, Tucker was needed on the bridge to monitor the readouts, while his staff worked to keep the warp field balanced. # A small hint for T'Pol(pending the result of this confrontation in several months): When dozens of Suliban ships target your warp core, polarize the hull plating. Better yet, start shooting! From what we've seen of Vulcans this season, a little pre-emptive military action fits in perfectly with Surak's philosophy, so don't sweat it. :-) LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: There were at least a dozen Suliban ships, and I doubt that 22nd century hull plating would’ve held up against whatever futuristic particle weapons Future Guy gave the Suliban. Archer flat out asks Reed if they could survive a firefight, and Reed says no. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 7:16 pm: At the end, Archer and Daniels are standing in a delapidated building. Daniels points across the room and says, "I just had breakfast there a half hour ago". This means that he was just in the 31st century in this building a half hour ago. But then a few moments later they determine that this big calamity happened a long time ago. If that were true, would this building still be there? Am I making any sense here? Jason on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 7:36 pm: It depends how long ago the calamity happened, and when the building was built. If it was built before the event, then it should still be there. # Why didn't the alien miners send their own shuttle (one that didn't use plasma) to pick up the Enterprise crewmembers? There may not have been one available. # Why is T'Pol still incredulous about the Temporal Cold War even though so many people seem to have knowledge of it: Serin, Silik, Grat, Daniels, etc. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: From her point of view, the fact that the concept/theory/allegation has spread does not add to its plausibility. It just means that many people are alleging it, and she could reason that they all learned about it, directly or indirectly, from the same source. # If Daniels is still up and about, why doesn't he return to Enterprise to collect his belongings in case some nosy theives with big ears try to steal stuff off the ship? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: IMHO, a lot of questions like this can be explained by the simple fact that there’s a lot about Daniels’ people that we don’t know. Perhaps each of his trips must be individually authorized based on the danger/importance. Besides, if they have knowledge of history, then they would know if any such thing happened/was supposed to happen. # Jason on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 7:36 pm: So, how did Daniels survive The Event when all the other time toys didn't? Personal temporal shielding perhaps? SlinkyJ on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 8:31 pm: It was more than likely his outfit. Though I wondered at how he survived being splintered, but then again, I was thinking he had Sloan's disease. Clayton Rumley on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 9:45 pm: I agree with the suggestion that it was Daniels' suit that afforded him temporal sheilding. Seniram 11:59, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Some form of Personal Temporal shielding would make sense, especially if it involved some form of implant and/or bodily modification. The latter would certainly explain why, in Cold Front, he said ‘more or less’ when Archer asked if he was human! # Clayton Rumley on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 9:45 pm: Was Daniels wearing his suit when he was having breakfast? Does he keep one at home just for these sorts of emergencies?It may be compulsory for Daniels and the others to wear the suit more or less at all times. ''' # Wouldn't other members of his temporal police force be wearing the same suits and thus be protected? '''Daniels may have been afforded extra protection due to his association with Archer. # And why Daniels' pad? Why not the temporal police headquarters or a timeship or something? Seemed like a silly place to beam Archer. Daniels was responsible for pulling Archer through time, and may have chosen the location. # PaulG on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 8:19 pm: I should have brought this point up in Cold Front but I’ll put it here. While I have the utmost respect for the Vulcan High Directory of People Who Know Science Stuff (or whatever they are called), to declare something to be "impossible" is neither scientific or logical. You cannot prove a negative. It’s one of those annoying logical things. "Highly unlikely", sure. "No evidence to support", fine. "Impossible", sorry, wrong answer. Rene on Wednesday, May 22, 2002 - 8:27 pm: In real life, I'd buy the fact time travel is impossible. Time travel to the past, at the very least. But obviously, in the Star Trek Universe, it's very possible. :) Seniram 11:59, October 6, 2018 (UTC) To paraphrase Clarke's First Law: When somebody states that something is possible, They are almost certainly right. When they state that something is impossible, they are very probably wrong. ' # ''Trike on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 12:26 am: Thoughts on Future Guy: He’s still possibly a Romulan, but I think we can rule out Klingons or Cardassians -- any race that has heads shaped differently from humans. ''Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 8:34 am:We can't rule out the Klingons, yet. They have changed their appearance of the years. (See Trials and Tribble-ations for details.)' # The lock was still on Daniels' room. So how did the Ferengi miss this locked room in Acquisition? They should have thought this was the ship vault. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 24, 2002 - 12:24 am: They had limited time to search the ship. It’s possible they simply didn’t get to it. # TJFleming on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 6:20 am: Perennial nit: Just before going into warp, Enterprise executes a banked left turn. This (banking) has been going on at least since TNG, and for the life of me, I don't understand why. In space, there is no airfoil; banking would require firing vertical thrusters. Banking also complicates navigation, since courses are described by yaw and pitch. Roll becomes a dependent variable that must be compensated for. So why do it, unless the inertial dampers are off-line (so that centrifugal force must be countered), in which case, the jump to warp would splatter everyone against the rear bulkhead.Jason on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 11:52 am: A possible anti-nit for the banking… Perhaps the side to side inertial dampening is not as good as the front to back and up and down. Since humans deal with vertical Gs much better than lateral Gs, they bank the spacecraft in turns to compensate and avoid the lateral Gs as much as possible. Just a thought. # Sparrow47 on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 12:35 pm: As a few people have mentioned, I found it entirely bogus that these colonists would let anyone fly a shuttle down that could possibly nuke the entire atmosphere. Doesn't it just seem like too much of a good idea TO USE THE TRANSPORTER? ''Dragon on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 1:09 pm:''While the ep says nothing either way about this, we don't know what havoc the explosive stuff in the atmosphere--sorry, the name slips my mind at the moment--might also wreak with transporters. # Did anyone else think it was odd that the light switch in Archer's quarters and the light switch in his "10 months ago" apartment were in the same place? There could be a standard placement for light switches. # So why didn't they use MORE of those stun grenades? Seemed pretty effective, and they would have come in handy, say, when the dozens of Sulliban were chasing them back to the shuttle… They may have had a limited supply. # When they deployed the sensors and found out that they were surrounded by Sulliban ships, was anyone else wondering why Archer didn't just waste the ships while they were still cloaked? Rene on Thursday, May 23, 2002 - 12:53 pm: Waste their ships while they're cloaked? How would that work exactly? Fire on one ship and the others have plenty of time to destroy Enterprise. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise